The instant invention relates generally to garments and more specifically it relates to a designer type jeans having a zodiac symbol placed on a seat socket.
Numerous garments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to contain pockets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,986,743; 3,438,062 and 3,447,165 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.